


if only to say you're mine

by Avery_Kedavra



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders-Centric, Disney References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i swear i'll post something that's not a) tiny and b) a late-night mess Soon, it's the most sappy thing ever, just wait and see, look i wrote this at eleven at night out of softness for my qpp, once i finish one of my WIPs it's over for you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_Kedavra/pseuds/Avery_Kedavra
Summary: When Roman calls Logan at three in the morning to talk about Disney, Logan wishes he was surprised. But soon it becomes clear that something else might be going on with Logan's boyfriend.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	if only to say you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m knee-deep in like five WIPs right now, it’s raining and I’m tired and I would like to become a mossy log in the forest, here’s some short Logince I wrote at eleven pm last night. Had to edit the numerous typos but I think it’s still coherent. Take care of yourself, everyone!
> 
> (Title from Sofia by Clairo.)

When Logan woke to the sound of his phone playing Roman's ringtone--at three in the morning, no less, the apartment so quiet he could hear the rustle of leaves outside--he feared the worst. He scrambled to a sitting position, pulled on his glasses out of habit, and quickly answered the phone.

"What's your favorite Disney movie?"

_"What?"_ Logan blinked and mentally made sure he'd heard what he thought he had. "Roman, it's three in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah," Roman said dismissively. "But what's your answer? This is important, Specs."

Logan let out a long sigh. His brain was still fumbling its way awake and he knew this would put a metaphorical cramp in his schedule. "Roman--” 

"Uh-uh-uh, no buts." Roman's voice was firm. "I know that voice, that's the 'I have better things to do than call my boyfriend' voice, even though we agreed communication was important if we wanted to make it work long-distance--"

"That doesn't apply to _three in the morning!”_ Logan rubbed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I told you what I want! Favorite Disney movie, stat."

"You _know_ my favorite Disney movie," Logan said slowly. "Is this some sort of courting ritual--Roman, if you sneak into the building again, the landlord _will_ kick me out--"

"No, no, nothing like that," Roman assured him. "I'm far, far away from you."

Unless Logan was mishearing things due to exhaustion, Roman's last few words had a tinge of wistfulness.

"Disney movie?" Logan asked, softening despite himself.

"Yes!" Roman seemed to perk up instantly. "I know you've said before, but have you changed your mind?"

"I don't simply change my mind willy-nilly," Logan said. "Big Hero Six, as always."

" _Boo_." Roman blew a raspberry. "Boring.” 

"You asked!"

"And I expected a _real_ movie! A classic!" Roman sighed. "Sleeping Beauty! Snow White! Cinderella! I don't see how you can shun those masterpieces in favor of--babbling science talk and a cute robot."

"It's an intellectually stimulating movie," Logan argued, his mouth twitching in a smile at the familiar debate. "Even if the science isn't completely realistic, it's still a well-crafted movie. Besides, I see no reason to ascribe particular value to movies about sleeping princesses."

"Excuse me, _Cinderella_ wasn't asleep!" Roman scoffed. "You just don't understand quality. They're classics!"

"Be that as it may, I think the plots are ridiculous."

"How is it ridiculous?"

"True love's kiss?" Logan snorted. "It's completely unrealistic."

"Fairytales aren't _meant_ to be realistic!" Roman declared. "Open up your eyes! True love's kiss is a beautiful way of showing devoted, never-ending love that transcends circumstance and outward appearance--"

"--and consent?" 

"--and is also a little dated, I'll admit, but you don't watch those movies for the plot!" Roman sighed wistfully. "It's about the _drama_."

"I wish I understood," Logan said.

"You never will understand." Logan could hear the tease in Roman's voice. "You'll never understand the loveliness of Disney. But it's alright, I've resigned myself to knowing that my boyfriend besmirches the good name regularly.” 

"Show a Disney movie that is more than solidly neutral, and perhaps I'll listen to you." Logan leaned back against his bed-frame and watched the trees scrape the sky. "Not now, of course. It's late."

"It isn't that late, we could have a screen-sharing party--" 

"It's three in the morning."

"That's not late!"

" _Roman_ ," Logan said. "It's late. Go to sleep."

Roman pouted audibly. "But I like talking with you!"

"I will still be here in the morning." Logan ran his hands over his blanket. "Sleep is important for maintaining general health and well-being."

"Health, shmealth." Roman's voice was approaching a whine. "Sleeping is _boring_. I wanna argue with you."

"You can argue with me later." Logan smirked and played the ace up his sleeve. "If you go to sleep now, I'll watch any Disney movie with you tomorrow."

"What? _Really?"_ Roman's voice was strangely--surprised. As if Logan had managed to shock him, despite saying this same thing every time. " _Any_ Disney movie?"

"Yes, any Disney movie." Logan huffed. "If it gets you to bed, I'll suffer through it."

Roman was silent for a moment. "You--um, you're busy tomorrow, though."

"I am?" Logan blinked and tried to sort through his schedule. It was difficult. Three am was not the best time for keeping track of commitments. "I'm afraid I don't recall.” 

"You've got class from twelve to three and a lab at five," Roman recited, "and you'll have homework after that, _and_ you mentioned you're running low on groceries so you'll probably do an errand run and eat dinner out tomorrow. Couple that with homework, and you won't be home until dark."

Logan swallowed the figurative butterflies at the knowledge that Roman had memorized his schedule. "That still leaves the morning."

"You were going to do your taxes. You said so yesterday."

"Oh." Logan did vaguely remember that. "Well, plans aren't set in stone. I can do my taxes in the future."

Something _off_ was creeping into Roman's tone. Logan was too sleepy and too confused to fully register it, but Roman was sounding less like he was teasing his boyfriend about Disney and more and more like something was wrong.

"Your taxes are important," Roman said

"Yes, they are, which is why I can do them before I go to bed." Logan tapped at his leg. "If I reshuffle homework to be right after breakfast, and maybe wait on the groceries--"

"Specs." Roman's voice was quiet. "You can just...say no. A movie marathon isn't as important as all that other stuff."

Logan immediately opened his mouth to protest, which surprised him. Objectively, Roman was correct. Social time was a luxury.

But-- 

"Roman," he said slowly, "why _exactly_ did you call me this morning?" 

"To ask you about Disney movies," Roman said. "And it's not morning."

"Technically it is, and I have a feeling that's not the real answer." Logan's voice softened. "Please, Roman. What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing!" Roman's laugh was brittle. "What are you talking about? Look, I'm sorry for bothering you in the middle of the night, I'll let you get some sleep--"

"Don't you dare hang up on me--"

"You said sleep was important!"

Logan almost yelled in frustration. "Well, so are _you!"_

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. A cricket chirped outside. Logan's alarm clock blinked--he'd need to get up in three hours, which meant he should be asleep.

"You're more important right now," Logan said. "Please talk to me. What's bothering you?"

He heard Roman swallow.

"I--" Roman's voice was so quiet and small that Logan's heart ached. "I just...I just miss you. A lot."

Oh.

"Roman--”

"And I know we talk all the time, and it's great, it's really great--" Roman was rambling now, the words tumbling out. "But I also _kinda_ want to talk to you more than we do, which is really selfish because you're busy, and I don't judge you for that, but it feels like I'm just a second thought sometimes or maybe that's just what my brain's been telling me and--"

"Roman." Logan kept his voice calm. "Breathe in and out."

Roman took a deep breath.

"Good." Logan tried to keep the worry out of his voice, but it was hard. "So...you called me because--"

"Because I missed you," Roman finished, his voice snapping in the middle. "Ha, isn't that pathetic? It was three in the morning and I missed you and I thought it'd be a good idea to just _call_ you, like you have time for me--"

"I always have time for you," Logan said. "Granted, this was an--interesting moment to choose, but I don't regret talking to you."

"You will when you're tired the next morning." Roman laughed a bit. It sounded a bit more like a sob than a laugh. "I get it, Lo. I really do. I'm sorry I--just get way too much sometimes." 

Logan pressed his mouth tight.

"I'll let you sleep," Roman said, and his voice had no right to be this caring. "You've got a busy day tomorrow, and--and call me whenever you feel like it. It doesn't have to be soon. Just...I'll try to dial it down."

"Roman." Logan's voice came out as a plead. "Roman, listen to me."

Roman snorted. "All ears."

All ears, a stupid in-joke. Nobody could be all ears, because such a creature couldn't survive, so Roman made a point of using that phrase as much as possible. It was infuriating. Roman was infuriating.

Roman was Logan's boyfriend, and he loved him.

"I don't mind talking to you," Logan said. "I--in fact, it's quite the opposite. You always encourage me to get my work done, you make me smile--you're the best part of my day."

Roman was quiet for a second. "Yeah, but--"

"And you're _not_ too much," Logan continued. "You're definitely a lot, but that's--that's such a good thing. I'm glad you're open with me, I'm glad you told me how you felt, and you know what? I'm glad you called me at three in the morning to talk about Disney.”

“You sure?” Roman snarked.

“Yes!” Logan’s vehemence almost startled him. “Roman, I signed up for this. I agreed to be your boyfriend, I agreed to try long-distance, and I kept my phone turned on all night. I made the choice to let you into my life--and Roman, how could you possibly think I'd ever regret that when it means hearing you? Talking to you? Getting to experience every little moment with you there?"

Logan shook his head. "You're _so much_ , and I love every bit of it, and I promise if you call me at three in the morning I am _always_ going to pick up."

The branches waved outside Logan's window. It was a deep blue night. Somewhere, in a lit room across the country, Roman was sitting in the same night, cloaked in the same shadows, under the same sky.

The phone was cold in Logan's hand and his heart was so, so warm.

"Huh," Roman choked out, and Logan realized he'd started crying. "Um--okay, so turns out I really needed to hear _that_ \--thank you? So much? That was so poetic, Specs, you've been holding out on me."

"It's the three am lack of filter," Logan said. "Did--did it help?" 

"Yeah." Roman took a deep, shuddering breath. "Yeah, it did."

"Good." Logan smiled into the darkness. "I love you so much, and I will gladly watch a Disney movie with you tomorrow, and you are always worth my time. You know that."

"I know that," Roman echoed, and he sounded almost confident. "I do, I just--I just forget it once in a while.'

"I'm here to remind you," Logan said softly. "I don't judge you for needing a reminder once in a while."

"You mean like weekly, at three in the morning?"

"If that's what you need." Logan smiled even wider, although Roman couldn't see him, because he knew Roman would be able to feel it. Just as Logan could feel that Roman, right now, was smiling, too. "If that's what you need, I will give you daily reminders, because I find it's very easy to compliment you.” 

"Hey, _stop_ , I'm blushing," Roman complained, laughing. Logan let himself laugh along. "You're such a sap."

"Only when it's late."

"Yeah, it really is late, huh?" Roman laughed again. "I promise I'll talk to you soon, but you really should grab a few more hours of sleep, Specs."

"Of course. You too."

"Yep." Roman paused. "Um--you know I love you too, right? Like, _so_ much? I appreciate you, and I _love_ talking to you, and your voice is so pretty over the phone, and--do you know all that?"

A few years ago, Logan would have said no. A few years ago, Logan would have asked why Roman thought that was a funny joke.

A year ago, Logan would have said maybe. Logan would have said Roman was exaggerating, perhaps poked fun at his dramatics.

Now, Logan let himself smile.

"I know," he assured Roman. "I'm starting to know."

"Do you want reminders anyway?" Roman suggested, and Logan could listen to that soft tone forever. "Just because I want to."

"Well, if you want to, I suppose I can make room on the schedule." Logan looked up at the ceiling. "But...yes. Yes, I wouldn't be opposed."

"Fantastic." Roman sighed happily. "Logan, here's your daily reminder that I'm in love with you."

"It's not day yet."

"Technically! You said it's technically!"

Logan huffed. "Here's _your_ daily reminder that you're a dork."

"Takes one to know one," Roman said fondly. "Get some sleep, okay? I'll be here in the morning."

Logan took off his glasses and slipped back into bed. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure," Roman said. "Well, not _here_ , exactly, I'm still a few hundred miles away--"

"Eh, close enough," Logan said. "You're here, and so am I."

"You're here," Roman repeated. "And I'm so thankful for it."

"So you can tease me for my Disney preferences?"

"Exactly."

Logan laughed and set his phone on the nightstand. "Good night, love."

"Good night, dearest." In the darkness, Logan could almost picture Roman right next to him, smiling with his crooked smile and beautiful eyes. "I love you all the way there and all the way back here."

Dramatic. Ridiculous. Cliche. All the hallmarks of a Disney movie, or perhaps an overly sugary poem.

Logan didn't mind.

"I love you," Logan said back, because simple words made things clearest for him.

And he knew Roman didn't mind.

It all came down to the same thing--that they'd be here, night after night, and they'd help each other remember that this wasn't going away. 

That they'd see each other soon.

That they were strong enough to make it through.

And that Logan, in the end, didn't mind if he slept in or postponed groceries. Roman made him smile. Roman loved him, and Logan loved him back, and sometimes, Logan had to make room for the reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at @averykedavra!


End file.
